In recent years, terminal devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, electronic book reader or portable laptops and the like have been making increased use of peripheral equipments containing touch-sensitive surface to interact with users. A touch-sensitive surface comprises a touch display screen and a touch panel, and is generally used for the control of a user interface.
Page-turning control is one of the most frequently used interactive designs in user interface. As in many application programs, there is a situation where a plurality of pages are arranged sequentially side by side, with each page having its own number, all these pages cannot be displayed at the same time due to limit of the screen's size, so there is a need for a controlling means for selecting arbitrary page. The control or component for controlling such page selection is referred to as “page-turning control”. Referring to FIG. 1A, which schematically shows a generally appearance of a page-turning control in the prior art. The page-turning control comprises a slidable trajectory formed by several touch points 12 arranged in straight line. The slidable trajectory may be of other forms, such as a continuous straight line as shown in FIG. 1B. Each touch point 12 corresponds to one page, a touch point 12a corresponding to the current page contains the current page indicated by a number; touch points 12b corresponding to the other pages are colored black. As a user's finger moves on the touch-sensitive surface along the slidable trajectory, a touch point 12 corresponding to the location of the user's finger would be re-determined as a new current touch point, and it would be switched to the page corresponding thereto as a new current page, thus meeting the purpose of user selecting arbitrary page for displaying or operating. Correspondingly, designs similar to a page-turning control include a progress bar in the forms of volume control interface, playing progress control interface etc.
In the process to implement the present disclosure, the inventor has found the following problems in the prior art: although touch screens of terminal devices such as smart phones or tablet computers etc. are inclined to be made bigger, the actual area for users' operation is still quite small, whereas the distance between two touch points in the page-turning control is generally only 3 to 5 pixels, so during the process when a user's finger operating on the page-turning control, mis-operations and inaccurate localizations happen very often. The occurrence of such problem will lead to the result that it takes the user more time to operate the page-turning control and consumes additional battery power. This will shorten the navigation time for a terminal device such as a smart phone or a tablet computer etc. which has limited battery power.